Solo con miradas
by StrawberryBlack
Summary: NO apto para personas de mente cerrada. Relación SLASH. Phines/Ferb. Oneshot. Habla de como al final de una u otra manera, todo se acomoda.


Oneshot.

**Titulo:** Solo con miradas

**Fandom:** Phineas y Ferb

**Pairing: **Phineas Flynn/ Ferb Fletcher

**Advertencias ETC**... Me salto el disclaimer porque es medio obvio que está escrito sin fines de lucro, ¿o alguien me pagaría por semejante cosa? .. weno, Phineas y Ferb es una serie original de Disney Channel, creada por Dan Povenmire y Jeff Marsh… y yo no tengo naaaada que ver con eso xD

Ahora, alguien pensara ¿phineas y ferb?...lo sé, yo misma me sorprendo de las cosas que se le ocurre a mi mentecilla cuando me duermo y se pone a soñar miles de cosas sin mucho sentido, pero creo que dentro de lo imposible es posible, para empezar, no son hermanos sanguíneos, y segundo, se complementan muy bien el uno con el otro...

En fin, de gustos a gustos, yo solo lo pongo porque quería hacerlo

Así que, taraaaaá, ahí esta n.n

...

"_Si en este mundo hay alguien que pueda entenderlo, es él_" se dijo así mismo, mientras terminaba de calcular mentalmente el peso necesario que debía poner en los bolsillos de su bata de laboratorio, debía ser el indicado, aquel que lo hiciera hundirse por completo en las aguas heladas del rio, para jamás volver.

En toda su vida jamás se imagino así mismo haciendo esto en el verano, que lejos parecían ahora esas tardes soleadas de su infancia, cuando todo era perfecto y su corazón no sabía lo que era deshacerse en pedazos con cada respiración...

Todo por un amor.

Dicen que cuando vas a morir tu vida pasa en segundos frente a tus ojos, pero el solo podía pensar en una persona, poseedora de unos profundos ojos oscuros, cabello de un verde vibrante, con esa nariz tan única... era su vida, su alegría, y ahora su desdicha mas grande.

Había peleado con él, habían discutido como hace tiempo no lo hacían, y todo por "_ella_".

No era tonto, siempre supo los sentimientos que despertaba en Isabella, las atenciones que ella reservaba solo para él, y por un tiempo, pensó que eso era lo que él también quería, que podría ser feliz junto a ella, y secretamente anhelaba que toda la bondad que la chica irradiaba fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para desplazar ese otro sentimiento, que había surgido sin su autorización y que cada día ganaba mas terreno dentro de su corazón, con una velocidad de crecimiento tan pasmosa, que le mareaba y le hacía sentirse perdido... ahora la única esperanza que tenia era que las aguas del East River fuesen lo suficientemente profundas para ahogar "eso", el más bello y más cruel sentimiento, la amarga dulzura producto de ese desafortunado tiro de Cupido que hizo que se enamorara de la única persona de la cual jamás debió hacerlo: su hermano.

La mayor constante en su vida, no recordaba un momento en que no estuviese a su lado, compartían tanto, siempre sabían lo que el otro iba a decir incluso antes de pronunciar palabra.

Puede que no compartiesen ADN, pero todo lo demás, seguro que lo hacían.

Cada día era una aventura a su lado, y si su corazón constantemente parecía escapar de su pecho no era por la nueva montaña rusa que habían construido o por el nuevo viaje al espacio, lo que lo hacía sentir así era poder ver la sonrisa de satisfacción que cruzaba su cara, sus ojos brillando, diciéndole "mira lo que hemos logrado" y el implícito "juntos", como dolía esa palabra, _juntos_, mas no de la forma como el desearía.

Entonces escapaba a casa de Isabella.

Un cobarde, pero era lo único que podía hacer, escapar de esos sentimientos que no quería (ni debía) explorar.

No pensarlos, no sentirlos, cerrar los ojos y que dejasen de existir

Besar unos labios suaves con sabor a cereza, abrazar un cuerpo pequeño y delicado... el nombre de un hombre atorado en su garganta, que él deseaba gritar cuando llegaba al clímax, un nombre impronunciable.

Sabía que era una bajeza usar de esa manera a una chica tan dulce, una víctima inocente de algo que estaba mas allá de su control.

A veces deseaba no ser tan listo, deseaba ser un ingenuo que creyera que lo que sentía por su hermano no era amor, que pronto pasaría, que solo era una fase... realmente deseaba poder creer esas mentiras.

Y si los deseos se cumplieran, también pediría no haber tenido esa charla ayer.

Estaba en los dormitorio de la universidad, acababa de llegar de una de sus visitas a la casa de su novia, sus padres no estaban y habían "aprovechado la casa" con todo lo que eso implica.

Las luces estaban apagadas, así que supuso que su hermano estaría en la biblioteca terminando uno de sus numerosos ensayos, por lo que sin pudor alguno se deshizo de la camiseta que llevaba y ya estaba por quitarse los pantalones cuando una voz proveniente del cuarto le interrumpió:

_-"No te pongas tan cómodo, quiero hablar contigo, y lo que tengo que decirte es lo suficientemente serio como para que estés en calzoncillos"-_

Vaya, pensé extrañado dirigiéndome a la alcoba, ¿que podía ser asunto tan serio para que me hablara así? De ser otro día, mi hermano hubiese esperado hasta que entrara a la habitación para darme un susto de muerte y así revelarme su presencia con una sinfonía de carcajadas. Preocupado, llegue rápido, y corrobore que las cosas realmente estaban mal, se le veía tan serio, sentado en la orilla de su cama. Una vista rápida y me indico que tomara asiento frente a él, en mi propia cama. Después de varios minutos que me parecieron horas comenzó a hablar, no me miro a los ojos ni una sola vez.

Me dijo que como me atrevía a hacer eso con Isabella, yo le decía _"no sé de que hablas"_ una mirada de reproche a mi cuello y las marcas de besos que ahí había fue más que aclaratoria.

Le dije que no tenía derecho a juzgar lo que hacía con mi vida, que no se metiera en cosas que no le importaban, lo admito, me enfadé por nada, pero es que no podía soportar que precisamente él quisiera darme clases de moralidad cuando era más que conocida su reputación de Casanova, de cómo jamás había repetido noche con una chica, apenas llegaba la mañana y eso significa el adiós de la chica en turno, y si que habían sido varias las que habían tenido eso suerte... ¿acaso creía que solamente él podía acostarse con todo mundo y yo no?

Me dijo que sabía que pensaba, _"claro que sabe lo que pienso"_ me dije a mi mismo, pensando en lo irreal que era todo esto, y me dijo que la situación era diferente, _"¿diferente cómo?"_ le grité, quedándome con ganas de complementar con un _¿en que tus escapadas nocturnas me roban el sueño por saber que todos pueden tenerte menos yo?_, mas no lo dije.

Me hablo de lo buena persona que era Isabella, enumerando sus miles de virtudes, me dijo que lo de él solo eran aventuras de una noche, pero que lo de Isabella implicaba sentimientos muy profundos, me dijo que él jamás pensó que yo fuera tan ruin como para jugar con los sentimientos de una persona, y me dolió, yo sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo al permanecer en ese noviazgo sin en realidad quererla, pero que él me lo dijera, solo quería esconderme en el hoyo más profundo y revolcarme en mi vergüenza, para escapar de esos ojos que me miraban con decepción.

Me sentía peor que una basura en el suelo, creí que no podría sentirme más mal, cuando dijo algo que hizo que el calor se escapara de mi cuerpo y con ello se me fuera el alma, él dijo:

_"Hay personas que podrían darle a Isabella lo que ella merece, pero por tenerla atada a ti les estas robando la oportunidad"_

Después de tanto grito, esa frase dicha en un susurro, sonó como un trueno para mí.

¿Mi hermano, mi amor imposible, enamorado de Isabella?

Le mire, retándolo a que me dijera que era broma, que él no podía estar enamorado, no de ella.

Como siempre, el entendió mi mirada, de pregunta, de querer saber la verdad, como respuesta solo desvió su vista hacia el suelo, imagino que avergonzado de revelar más de lo que quería.

Le dije _"entiendo"_ y me salí de allí.

¿Me siguió? ¿Acaso grito mi nombre por los pasillos? No lo sé. A una parte de mi le gustaría pensar que así fue... lo más probable es que no.

Di vueltas por la universidad sin pensar muy bien en que hacía, mis pasos me llevaron en automático al laboratorio.

Irónico, de todos los lugares que había para vagar en la universidad, mi tonto subconsciente masoquista me había llevado al lugar en el que más podría recordarlo.

Desde nuestras dos batas de laboratorio colgadas una al lado de la otra en el perchero de la entrada, hasta los pizarrones llenos de notas, la escritura de uno complementando la del otro.

Éramos un buen equipo.

Era el mejor hermano y amigo que jamás pudiera tener.

¿Entonces por qué no me era suficiente?

¿Por qué tenía que desearle de esa manera?

¿Por qué él tenía que desearla a ella?

Lagrimas traicioneras cayeron de mis ojos, no podía con esto.

No soy un tipo fuerte, más bien soy como una veleta en el viento, y mi hermano era mi viento, pero si él se va con Isabella, ¿que pasara conmigo?

Alguien optimista diría, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que tu hermano y la chica acabaran juntos? fácil, jamás le he podido negar nada a ese lindo chico, y sé que a Isabella le pasaría igual. Yo la dejaría libre para poder darle esa oportunidad que tanto se merece y, bueno, sería imposible para alguien resistirse al encanto de mi hermano. Digo, si yo caí redondito sin proponérmelo...

Imágenes de un posible futuro me invadieron, ellos juntos, abrazados, riendo, con hijos... fue tan doloroso que pensé en arrancarme los ojos.

Mucha gente dice que no importa que el ser amado este con alguien mas mientras sea feliz.

Yo quería la felicidad de mi hermano y de Isabella, no cabía duda de eso.

Otra cosa es que estuviera dispuesto a observarla.

Así que tome una decisión.

Me lleve la bata de laboratorio y unas rocas de un nuevo compuesto para la construcción en el que estábamos trabajando, ocupaba poco espacio, pero el peso era mucho mayor, pensábamos que un buen uso de él seria aplicarse especialmente en los cimientos.

Bueno, hora de un experimento, ¿el nuevo material sería resistente al agua?

...

No fui consciente de cuando se había ido mi hermano, mi mente en otro mundo, pensando.

Sé que no debía actuar así, pero ver esas marcas en su cuello, simplemente me desquicio.

Sé que él no tenía maldad, se que debía haber algo más profundo que estuviera justificando un comportamiento como ese, después de todo uno de mis pasatiempos en molestarle diciéndole que es San Phineas, por su comportamiento tan ingenuo e inocente que a veces tiene, siempre esperando lo mejor de la gente.

Mi deber, ya que siempre había sido el más calmado de los dos, era haber actuado mejor.

Cuando regresé al mundo de los vivos caí en cuenta de que le debía una gran explicación a mi hermano, así que salí corriendo por los pasillos, para ver si lograba alcanzarle.

Le debía una disculpa, eso estaba seguro.

Había dado vueltas por la biblioteca, por esa tienda de café a la que tanto le gustaba ir, por el patio... y nada, ni un rastro de Phineas.

Volví a la habitación, me parecía tan extraña y triste sin sus risas haciendo eco, así que me aventé en mi cama, de repente me sentía muy exhausto.

El ruido de un papel arrugándose bajo mi peso me extrañó, si hay algo de lo que me enorgullezco es que soy una persona ordenada, así que podía concluir que ese papel no era mío.

Prendí la luz de la mesita de noche, y, estupefacto, tuve que releer la pequeña línea que estaba escrita con la caligrafía de mi hermano para poder entender que sucedía.

"_Espero que sin mí la persona que amo encuentre esa oportunidad que merece para ser feliz._

_P.F."_

El no podría ser tan tonto ¿verdad?

Pronto comprendí que sí, que él podría ser lo suficientemente tonto y estar lleno de esas tontas ideas románticas de sacrificio como para hacer algo tan estúpido.

Cogí una chaqueta y me fui corriendo rumbo al puente de Brooklyn. Sabía que ese era el lugar, innumerables veces habíamos pasado por ahí y en cada ocasión mi hermano se quedaba como enajenado contemplando el atardecer.

Ya sabía el lugar, ahora solo esperaba que el tiempo fuera el correcto y no llegar demasiado tarde.

...

Basta, me dije a mi mismo, adiós recuerdos, adiós memorias tristes, ya tendré tiempo de sobra para lamentarme en el infierno.

Dirijo una última mirada al horizonte,

Un último pensamiento

_"Solo espero que de vez en cuando pienses en mí…"_

Bienvenido vacío...

_¿Desde cuándo el infierno olía a vainilla?_

_..._

Era él, imposible confundir esa silueta delgada, estilizada, de cabello rojo indomable. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero era él.

Corrí como nunca antes, ya estaba a solo unos centímetros cuando vi con terror su cuerpo inclinándose peligrosamente hacia delante.

Fue puro instinto.

Con casi medio cuerpo fuera de la barandilla, podríamos caer ambos, pero eso no importaba, solo podía concentrarme en el peso de su cuerpo colgando de mis brazos.

Bueno, mucho más que su peso, realmente estaba pesado, no podría aguantar mucho tiempo en esa posición.

- _Phineas,_ - le dije con voz algo sofocada por el esfuerzo- _no es que estés gordito, pero hoy estas más pesado de lo habitual, ¿podrías por favor volver conmigo antes de que ambos caigamos por el barandal?_

Intente sonar amable, quería transmitirle seguridad, la idea de que las cosas estaban bien, como si fuera normal estar colgados a varios metros de altura...

Pero él no me respondía, solo seguía ahí, con sus ojos cerrados, rastros de que había llorado antes se podían ver en su cara. _¿Qué es lo que hice?_

_..._

Dulce fragancia…

Creí que alucinaba, que era mi mente intentando darme algún consuelo antes de entregarse con los brazos abiertos a la nada, pero entonces lo oí.

Mi nombre, con su inconfundible voz.

También hablaba de algo más, algo de pesos y un barandal, pero lo que importaba era mi nombre, y como me llenaba de algo cálido.

Y recordé, que eso no podía ser, así que intente zafarme de sus brazos.

Pero él solo me abrazo más fuerte.

_-"No te voy a soltar, así caiga junto contigo, no dejare que te me vayas tan fácil Phineas Flynn"-_

Me desesperé, ¿quién se creía para decirme cuándo morir y cuándo no? Abrí mis ojos para enfrentarle, pero toda la rabia que podía sentir se fue con la brisa. Lo tenía tan cerca, algunos de los mechones de su pelo me rozaban la mejilla, sus ojos mostraban una gran determinación, era verdad, él estaba dispuesto a caer conmigo

-_"¿porque?"_-

Él solo me sonríe -_"sube y te lo digo"_ -

Ya lo mencioné antes, no puedo negarle nada.

Como pude saque las rocas de los bolsillos de mi bata, pude ver la expresión de asombro en el rostro de mi hermano, luego las deje caer en el rio, ambos pensando lo mismo, _pude haber sido yo_.

De los dos siempre fui el más liviano, así que solo me deje llevar, disfrutando lo más que pudiera la sensación de estar en sus brazos, era obvio que me iba a dar la regañada de mi vida, así que al menos quería tener un lindo recuerdo antes de que todo terminara.

Ya con los pies en el suelo, agaché mi cabeza, no quería saber que iba a pasar.

Por eso me sobresalté al sentir de nuevo sus brazos alrededor mío, tanta protección y amor, sentí como su pecho comenzaba a moverse y sentí algo húmedo en mi hombro. Lloraba, Ferb Fletcher, el estoico muchacho británico, lloraba por mí.

Luego sentí su aliento en mi oído -_"Nunca vuelvas a intentar dejarme de nuevo"_

Asentí para acto seguido comenzar a llorar también. ¿Cómo dejarle? ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando le amo más de lo que creí humanamente posible?

Nos quedamos un tiempo así, las estrellas ya brillaban sobre nosotros, y termine de aceptar que no habría manera de que Ferb dejara de llenar mi corazón. Más no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, ¿verdad?

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué es que tenía que doler tanto el amor?_

No había salida, ni manera de vivir con este secreto mucho más, debía decirle, ser valiente por una vez en mi vida, confesar mis sentimientos y aprender a vivir con las consecuencias que eso trajera, aunque eso significase ganar el odio de mi hermano.

Me separe un poco para mirarle, su nariz un poco roja por llorar, ojos brillantes por las lagrimas, jamás le había visto tan...frágil.

No pude evitarlo, no quise evitarlo.

Puse una de mis manos en su mejilla, la otra en su cuello, tome una respiración, acorte la distancia entre nosotros y le besé.

El universo se detuvo, deje de existir para fundirme en miles de partículas volando libres por el espacio. Fue un viento fresco, fue una ola golpeando en la playa, fue la niebla extendiéndose por los prados, fue un volcán estallando... Fue un todo, fue la nada...

No duró mucho, pero para mí, fue suficiente.

Aun con los ojos cerrados me separe despacio, no queriendo despertar de ese sueño.

Aun así, se que la realidad siempre nos alcanza por más alta que sea la nube, y estaba casi seguro de que la mía vendría en forma de un golpe.

Ya me estaba mentalizando para sentir el puño de mi hermano, pero por mas que esperé no paso nada.

Con temor, me prepare para encarar a Ferb, más la imagen que recibí al abrir mis ojos fue por demás inquietante.

Él aun tenía sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas suavemente sonrojadas, y los labios curvados en una ligera sonrisa.

Y caí en cuenta.

Nunca fue un secreto, él siempre lo supo.

Había subestimado la inteligencia de mi hermano, o más bien había sobreestimado mi habilidad para ocultarle las cosas.

Al fin su mirada se encontró con la mía, y por primera vez no supe que es lo que pasaba por esa ágil mente.

Bueno, creo que ni siquiera él lo sabía.

Entonces, los papeles se intercambiaron, y fue su turno de acariciar mi rostro y besarme.

Tal vez en realidad si había caído del puente y todo esto no era más que un hermoso sueño, uno que jamás podría haber imaginado.

Más mi gran talón de Aquiles, esta insaciable curiosidad, me hizo romper el mágico momento

-_"¿Ferb? Sabes lo que estás haciendo, ¿verdad?"_- le dije con un ligero temblor en la voz

_- "¿Sera que todo este tiempo en realidad nunca me has estado escuchando cuando te hablo?, Siempre te lo he dicho, un buen científico nunca descarta una posibilidad sin haberla probado antes, y eso es lo que hago ahora. Lo único que te pido es que, como tantas veces en el pasado, lo compruebes conmigo."_

Mis ojos deben de haber brillado con tanta ilusión, que me volvió a abrazar, para decirme al oído

-_ "Lo admito, es más complicado y más simple que llevar a cabo una investigación. Es darme cuenta de lo mucho que he estado esperando algo sin realmente saberlo. Pero que conste en actas, de los dos, tú sigues siendo el cursi, ¿ok?_

Tal vez no fuera un soneto de Shakespeare, pero yo sabía que venía desde el fondo de su alma, así que volví a besarle, con más urgencia, como si la vida se me fuera en ello, la timidez y el cauto temor dejados atrás.

Siendo correspondido de igual manera, no había dudas, el me amaba de la misma forma, pero entonces ¿que fue todo eso de Isabella?

- _"Se que la curiosidad te ha de estar matando" _- me encantaba cuando se anticipa a responderme alguna pregunta que aun no había hecho - _"Solo porque no me gusta verte así te lo diré, lo de Isabella, lo decía por Baljeet, él la ama, y cuando le dije que podía intervenir me prometió que lo mantendría en secreto, y pues, hasta ahora, lo había hecho bastante bien."_

- _"¿Baljeet? vaya, quien lo diría..."_

_- "No es tan sorprendente, tienen mucho en común. ¡Promete que no dirás nada!"_

_- "¿Cómo te atreves? soy bueno guardando secretos"_

_- "¿Como cuando le dijiste a Candace que Jeremy le propondría matrimonio esa noche?_

_- "Pues ella apreció ese detalle, porque así supo que ropa ponerse"_

_- "Oh mi pequeño Phineas, te conozco, no intentes engañarme"_

Le saque la lengua, ¿que mas podía hacer? él tenia razón, no era muy bueno guardando secretos.

_- No te apures, que ya se me ocurrió una buena manera para hacerte callar"_

_- ¿Y cuál seria...?_

El final de la frase quedo apagada por sus labios sobre los míos.

Creo que al final bien podría acostumbrarme a ese método de silencio voluntario.

Después de todo, para decir lo realmente importante, solo bastaban nuestras miradas.

**-FIN-**


End file.
